Remnant of 2 Aussie souls
by recalibrate
Summary: 2 Australians are in remnant, will they get home, will earth still be the same they left and will remnant be normal ever again. Can a frozen heart melt and can a beast trapped in a soul stay hidden and will their mateship fall apart or become stronger then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my first story. I hope you like it and feedback is always welcome. This is going to decide what I will also do in the future. The characters and weapons will be based off real people and what they wanted as weapons and gear. This is also a re-do of my story.**

 **I don't own RWBY, all rights and owner ship go to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wait we are where?**

 **UNKNOWN POV**

As I sit on my throne I look around at the many spheres in the room. I look at all the realities and worlds that sit in the throne room and I see a small ball float past. It's covered in dust and it looks like I haven't touched this one in over a 4 billion years ago. It should have died by now.

I expand it so I can see why this world hasn't died. What I find sends my memory back a few thousand years earlier. When this world was slowly dying. This world had nothing special but wars. I just kicked it away and forgot about it.

As I look at it, this would has started to create massive buildings, cities and towns. They have made their own worlds and people that they control. From this the world was able to survive. They are making realities all of their own and making multiple versions of some reality's to fix, change or start a story. They have started a world that doesn't need me to make or change something. I smile but I feel that I should show this would who's boss. I search randomly for someone to mess with and I land on a small county or a very big Island. I look around and I find teens walking next to a road.

I see that one of the resent worlds that have been created was a world where the darkness controls most of the world have 4 great kingdoms sit as safe havens. I take this would and give it, its own reality bubble. I watch these boys and they start to talk.

 **Earth's POV**

The day was like any other day, get up, go to school, go home and go to bed. For Shaun and Li this was a normal day of collage. Shaun was 6 foot tall, thin, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Li is 5.6 feet tall, shaggy brown bed hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. These 2 have been friends since they could remember. They would meet up every morning, head to school, then meet and head home.

But on this day Shaun felt like today was going to be different but he did not know how, why or when. As they walk Shaun starts to talk.

"Li, do you have the feeling that someone is watching us?" Shaun asks Li.

"Why would you say that? It's a normal day and we are the only people going down the road right now." Li stated. "You are just being paranoid as normal".

"I guess you're right, we are alone here. I just have a feeling that someone is watching us". Shaun says while rubbing his back. "I hate the cold". They drive down the main road and head to LI's house.

As they reach Li's house, they head to his room and start to pack his sleeping bag, pillow and some cloths. This weekend they had a sleep over for 2 days and they will be watching a show that Shaun had gotten LI into.

The second season's final episode was out and Shaun really wanted to watch it. As they walk drive down the road Shaun sees an old lady crossing the street. Li seems to have missed her.

"LI TURN NOW!" Shaun yells.

As Li sees her he slams on the brakes and swerves. They hit the gutter and the world seems to slow down. When Shaun looks forward he sees a green light heading towards him and Li. Li seems to have noticed it as well and looks at Shaun. Just before the light hits him, Shaun looks at the old lady and she is just smiling, he sees a twitch in her hair like she has ears on her head. Then it all goes black.

6:40 am in Vale

 **World of Remnant's POV**

Ruby was sound asleep in her bed, even with Yang's snoring thundering in the dorm room. She was having a dream about milk and cookie ( **It was this or weapons)** where she would run and play. But she sees a white flash go by her face, then another and another. Soon there where tons of white objects flying around. She looked at them and almost chocked on her cookie she was eating. It was a white rose petal and only one person Ruby knew of had that kind of rose with them.

Her mother.

Ruby's mum stood on top of the milk water fall and spoke. Her voice echoed through Ruby's thoughts and made her shake.

"Ruby my little rose, listen you are in grave danger and so is your team and this school. You must find two people not of this world. One who can melts a frozen heart with love and one who holds the beast in their heart and fights to stay sane. Only then will you stand a chance at fighting the darkness that is to come". Echoed Summer's voice.

And as quick as she appeared, she vanished. Ruby burst awake, not knowing what she just heard in her dream. She gets out of bed, puts on her boots, cloak, and Combat skirt and goes for a walk. She heads to the hall of fallen warriors. All Hunters of Vale when they die get their name placed here but only those who did something truly amazing get a holographic look alike build of them in the corridor leading to the hall of names.

Ruby stops in front of her mums hologram and asks,

"What was that dream meant to mean?"

After staring at the image for a minute she starts to walk back to her room, but on the way back she hears an ungodly boom in the distance.

 **5 minutes later in a black void**

 **Shaun's POV**

Black. That's all I could see. I can't hear or smell anything.

After a few hours I was really getting bored of this. I turn my head and see a light and I moves to me. I look and see a man in a room fill with balls like snow globes. He looks at me and speaks.

"I have saved you but you must do something for me" He says and shows me a machine. "For saving you, you must destroy this machine that a man named James Iron wood is trying to make and another being built by a group who called the white fang". The image vanishes.

"You do this task for me and I'll send you back to your original world". He states. "Now go". And with a wave of his hand I disappear and for some reason a massive amount of wind is hitting me and I can hear Li's voice screaming, telling me to wake up.

As I open my eyes I see that we are falling from the sky. But when I notice this something covers my face and I don't feel the wind.

I see's weird cloths and some types of weapons on me, I also notice an armour like cloths now on me. my back was heavy with a strange box with an axe head poking out, my right leg had a pole strapped to it and my waist had 2 knife looking objects stuck to a belt. The chest had magazines in them and 2 small boxes had machine gun ammo in them.

I hear a massive smack from next to me .As I looks up, I sees Li falling but he is not moving. He was knocked out by a short sword falling next to him, he had strange boots on his feet, and had only pants, a singlet shirt and a bandana on his face that covered him. He had gloves on his hands that stopped just before his elbow. I sees the ground coming fast. I grab Li by the arm and pull him towards me. I see the sword fits on his back, so I put it in its sheath and which is oddly shaped.

I grab Li and switch sides so I would impact the ground first. As I hit everything is ringing. I look around and see a crater as my vision goes in and out. I see a cliff about 10 meters away and I'm surrounded by a forest of green. I lose all my feeling in my legs and fall face first. Then my world goes black.

 **Ruby's POV**

I run out of the room fast to find out what happened, as I run through the halls I hear people yelling:

"Are we under attack"!

"Who's blowing up stuff, it's too early"!

I go outside and sees dust and smoke coming from the emerald forest. As I get closer I sees 2 objects in a crater just 5 meters from the jump platforms. On closer inspection there were 2 males, one who has guarded the other as they fell into the crater and then a voice drums into my ear, this voice so familiar yet it's like a past life is talking to me.

"There they are my brave little rose". Said the voice as Ruby moves to see if the 2 males are even alive.

 **Li's POV**

I wake up to feel in a massive amount of pain, like I fell out of a plane. I look around the room and its white, I see a bed next to mine and I see Shaun laying still in the bed, only just breathing. I try to move but my left arm is stuck, first I thought it was asleep, but I was cuffed to the bed railing. I decide this is a hospital but I can't think of why I'm chained to a bed. I look at the clock and it says 1:00 pm.

I look through my memory and it starts as a blur of voices and music. Then it hits me, on our way home from collage Shaun and I were in a car accident and then I was falling, then everything after that is black.

As I try to remember more my head starts to pound. I hear the door open and a nurse walks in but that's not what court my eyes, she had a tail poking out the back of her uniform. For a minute I thought she was cosplaying, but she's at work so that's not it.

She sees me looking at her and her tail starts to go mad. She runs out of the room and returns with a doctor who told her to get the headmaster and the headmistress.

I had one question that I wanted to know.

"Where on planet earth am I"? I ask.

She looked at me with a confused look and said "What's planet earth? You're on Remnant, in the kingdom of Vale, at Beacon academy's infirmary". She says with a smile.

"Hahaha good joke, so where am I really"? I say and she just stairs at me. She shows me a picture of a planet and I go wide eyed. "I'M WHERE! No this is not real".

I get up and look out the window and I see not the skies with planes from Australia, I see the Air craft from the world of RWBY. "This must be a dream, this must be a dream". I keep saying to myself.

"So you're awake, and I can ashore you, this is no dream" said a male's voice.

I turn around to see Professor Ozpin in the doorway with his walking stick and a cup of fresh hot coffee. I feel a sharp jab of a needle into my arm. I start to feel dizzy and everything slowly goes black. Before I pass out I hear Ozpin say.

"Dear, dear. Nurse help him back to bed" I then hear footsteps in the distance and I black out once again.

 **So I've redone the chapter and I'm going to re-do chapter 2 and 3. This story is based in Australia, Canberra for the first part and maybe back again in the future. I also have a plan for an Earth vs Remnant story. Ok cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter to my story, I do realise that this story is not very fast and is a bit jumbled but it's my first so it's better than nothing. Well here goes chapter 2. Chapter 2 RE-DO**

 **All rights and owner ship of RWBY go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 2

 **They are trying to kill us**

 **Remnant POV**

 **3 Days later**

Shaun woke to the sound of talking and movement, his eyes strained to open as he looked around the room. He saw the same things Li saw in the room. He sees Li sitting up on his bed eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate. He looks at the room once more and sees that it's a very bright, white infirmary room, but it was boring. I have a sharp pain in my tail bone and on top of my head but it recedes, but I still wince.

Li noticed Shaun's wince in pain and almost choked on his pancake, taking a big swig of his drink to wash it down. He looks at Shaun with an angry look but it was a playful look.

"Took your time to wakeup princess". Said Li with a smug look on his face. "You have been out of it for 3 days now". He finished.

"That would explain why I feel so hungry, anything to eat around here besides those half eaten pancakes with your drool all over them". Replied Shaun with a slight chuckle. "And I was dressed as a princess once to cheer up Sammy ok, no need to keep using that nickname, that royal nickname stays with Earline, she's the real drama queen".

"HAHAHA still funny but. How did you find a dress that would cover every inch of your legs"?

"It was that or shave my legs, so I went dress and that took almost a week. So enough of that where on earth are we"?

"Ahhh I was wondering when you were going to ask that, we're not on Earth anymore, and if I said where we were you would not believe me and say I'm crazy".

"Just try me".

"Well you see we are….."BOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly the wall opposite blows up and standing there is a smug looking guy with a massive mace on his shoulder.

"HA! We are meant to fight these losers, they can't even move let alone fight. This grade will be easy as pie, COME ON TEAM LETS GET THEM"! Yells the mysterious teen.

"Cardin we were meant to take them by surprise not by destroying the wall, now they know we are here and can fight back". Say goon number 1 as he points his trident at Li and Shaun.

"Ummm we can hear you, you know, and we don't fancy being attacked, I've already survived a massive free fall and I don't feel like fighting 4 cosplaying assholes just for kicks, Besides 2 old lady's fighting over hard candy would be able to hit harder than you". Says Shaun with a hint of anger. A growl escapes his throat. Li looks in surprise since Shaun never get very angry, but when he does you know someone's getting hit or thrown.

"HAHAHAHA! Skinny thinks he can talk back to me, well guess what you have no hope of fighting back. Nether of you have weapons on you, you can't do anything at all" Say's the teen now known as Cardin with a laugh.

Shaun just grits his teeth, he moves to get out of bed and sees the gear he had on when he was falling. A crazed smile falls on his lips as he looks at Cardin with eyes that would make Shaun seem insane or mad. Cardin falters a bit then steels himself as he moves to attack Shane with as much force as he can.

Shaun moves with speed he knows he does not have and ducks while slamming a punch into Cardin's balls. Cardin bends over in pain, so Shaun knees him in the face, He looks at the other 3 people in the hole and laughs madly as he says.

"Who's next, or are you going to leave? But if you do, don't leave your trash laying around". Shaun laughs in a demonic way. He throws Cardin at them and they take him and run.

Shaun snaps out of his mad daze and looks at a stand Li.

"What"? Asked Shaun, who was really confused?

"Ahhh, never mind, so what's this stuff here, I don't remember seeing this gear here when I first woke up. There's a sword here with me, some boots, gloves, singlet shirt, pants and a bandana, what do you have"? Asks Li.

"Well I've got gloves, boots, Sunny's, 2 daggers, a small pole and a box with a battle axe head in it". 'But no Armour. Was I seeing things'? Thought Shaun." I also have a camo shirt, Black cargo pants, black jumper that has a face mask and a black cloak". Shaun said on closer observation. "Although theses sunnies have very little coverage. And the lenses look like they fold". I finish.

"Ok let's get dressed, put this gear on and get out of here before those guys get back". Said Li

 **1 day earlier**

 **Ruby POV**

It's been 2 days since I found those guys in the crater and the same question ran through my mind. 'Who are they and why did I need to find them' I thought to myself.

"Hey Rubes are you ok, you look really lost". Said a worried Yang. "Ever since you found those guys in the crater you have been spacing out and acting abnormal".

"Is that really a bad think. As long as she does not annoy me, I don't care. Besides the peace and quiet is great to have for once". Said Weiss the schools resident ice queen.

"Hey, why are you being like this, I've seen the worried look on your face for the past 2 days? Admit it you miss the noise". Retorted Yang.

"I…. You… Shut up". Weiss said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"CAN ALL FIRST YEAH TEAM LEADERS PLEASE HEAD TO PROFESSOR OZPINS OFFICE NOW THANK YOU". The voice of the school receptionist said over the intercom.

"See you guys later, and Yang I'm fine". I said. 'I wonder what Ozpin wants'?

 **10 Minutes later**

 **Ozpin POV**

After the announcement was made I made a fresh cup of coffee before the students, and in the 10 minutes after the announcement was made only 3 teams arrived. I remembered that the other first year teams had missions this month so I only had Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose in my office.

I clear my throat, take a sip of my coffee and start the briefing.

"As you are aware there are 2 males currently in the school infirmary, one is still unconscious while the other is staying quiet. When they are both awake I would like you all to send your teams to fight them to test their skills and see what they can do". I explained with no emotion.

"What so you want me to beat up some weaklings and not get in trouble? What do we get out of this job"? Questioned Cardin with a sneer as he looks at a shocked Jaune.

"It's simple, whichever team beats these 2 first will get an automatic A on the next team assignment. This will show how you can adapt to an unknown opponent and work as a team to take them down". I explain.

"But professor what have these 2 done exactly"? Asked Jaune with a shy tone.

"Nothing mister Arc, I would just like to know their fighting skills that's all".

 **Ruby POV**

I stared blankly at Ozpin as he tells us the mission. Why. That one word keeps going around my head picturing a group of vultures circling around a weak and dying animal.

"Professor, can my team not attack but defend them"? I ask with a blank stare.

"Why would you like to do that Miss Rose"? Questioned Ozpin.

"Well it would be a better training exercise. Being able to fight those close to you allows you to fight them if need be in the future, say they become criminals or terrorists or work with an enemy fraction to over throw you? This way we gain their trust and learn something new". I conclude feeling a bit like my old self again.

"That's a good point Ruby. But I must insist that you attack them. Even if you want to wait a few minutes before you attack, now off you go". Ozpin says.

As I leave the room I feel a bit disappointed. I remember back to my mother's words that they are who I'm looking for, But why did I want to defend them so much even though I just meet them and what was the reason I needed them here?

This question stayed in my mind as I fell asleep.

 **Present day**

 **Ruby POV**

5 minutes ago we got the message to start the mission, as we sat and watched we see Cardin and his team approach the infirmary, destroy the wall. Then we see his team scared and Cardin thrown out of the room, knocked out. His team grab him and run away.

After about 5-10 minutes of no movement we see a tall blond and a medium brown haired teen. They start to walk towards the schools docks, where team Juniper were setting up an ambush.

"Ok let's get moving". I say with a stern tone. A beep catches my attention and I see a message from Ozpin. I sigh and we head off.

 **Beacon cliff**

 **Li POV**

As we move down the path I see a dock of some sort and take Shaun over to it. Just before we reach the platform we see that we are next to a really high cliff. I stumble and almost fall but Shaun stops me.

"Thanks man, that was too close". I say with a smile.

"You think, look where you are go…." Shaun never finished his sentence.

"NORA WAIT FOR US, WE NEED TO DO THIS AS A TEAM"!

I hear someone yell. I look just in time to see a giant hammer about to hit us, we barely doge it.

The girl named Nora just laughed and said.

"Let's brake their legs". She cried.

"Crap run Shaun, run" I yell.

As we run we almost get hit by a grenade launcher shell.

I yell at the top of my lungs.

"THEY'ER TRYING TO KILL US"! I basically scream.

"Tell me something I don't know" Said Shaun as we ran for our lives towards a forest with trees of green and a cliff where we landed. I look back and see the girl being berated by a guy in a green set of cloths.

 **Jaune POV**

As they run towards the forest I sigh. Ren is telling Nora off, for attacking the teens without us. I look at them as they head further into the forest and worry hits my mind. What if they go too far and we can't find them? What if Grimm find and kill them. God we need to drive them out of the forest before something happens.

"Pyrrha I need you to go ahead and drive them away from the forest and whatever you do, don't let them into go further into the forest". I say with authority. She blushes at the tone of my voice and nods. She moves off at a jog into the tree line. I just hope we can catch them in time. We start to walk over as Nora starts to sing 'I'm Queen of the Castle '.

 **Ok so that's this chapter done. I know I said every 2 weeks but no, I will update when I can and I may get 2 chapters pumped out in one day. I'll try to take advice for the plot from you guys if you wish. Please review if you can.**

 **Hey guys this is a RE-DO of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3, ha-ha well now this is fun. Shaun and Li can't get a brake can they? Well no one is sending me review about my story so I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Well here is the third chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I deny your logic and substitute it for my own**

 **Shaun POV**

As we run through the trees the smell of ash, dirt and blood reach my nose. We can hear a group of people following us. It's weird running through a quiet forest, all the noises you hear are amplified because there is no back ground noise. I heard the sound of gears grinding and parts sliding into place behind us as we run.

I look back and see a girl wearing Greek like armour, she is pulling her arm back to throw a spear and it's aimed at Li. I think fast and tackle Li into a big ditch on the edge of the clearing. I collide with a massive thump. Li is winded. We roll down a slope into a bowl like ditch. I look at it more and I see that it's a crater.

With a gasp Li yells "What was that for"!

Not 2 seconds later a small blast and a javelin impales itself in a tree right where Li would have been, his face goes whiter than a ghosts. We move out of the crater and we see metal plates all lined up in a row. On closer inspection these plates have launch devise. I look around a find a small bolt behind each plat form. Each platform had different amount of bolts behind it.

The more something weighed, the more bolts taken out. I quickly push the plates down and put the bolts back in 2 of the pads Li looks at me funny.

"What are you doing we need to get out of here". Li whispers as we can hear a girl laughing about being a queen of a castle. I grab two big rocks and put them on the plates and move to the bush, I tell Li to shush and grab two long branches and place them next to both plates.

I hear the group rolling down the slope of the crater, and as I hear them clime the other side, I set the plates off with the 2 branches and watch the faces of our pursuers go to one of shock.

"They went into the emerald forest"? The gladiator dressed girl stated. Then another group came from the other direction. They heard what the gladiator said and paled.

"Wait what? Oh god we are so dead". The little girl in red stated, with a hint of sadness.

I look at her and sees her eyes filled with a white tint for a second. The tint leaves her eyes and she walks over to the other team. She is looking around trying to keep an eye out for anything. Li taps my shoulder and points away. As we move away a girl with a black bow hears the bush we hid in rustle and she sees a runner move away.

 **5 Minutes later**

When we think they are a distance away and we could see a fountain. We move to a bush near the fountain and speck.

"Ok so let me get this straight, we are not on earth, we are on a planet with beasts that hunt by literally smelling or sensing fear, two groups of heavily armed teens are trying to kill us and we believe we are in a show made by rooster teeth and we are armed with weapons that we once thought of and designed ourselves". I say finally breathing.

"By the looks of it. But why are we here"? Li asked

"Well isn't that the million dollar question of the day". I decide to not tell Li about the guy I met before we came here until we are safe.

"We need to get away from here. Let's see what's over here" Li suggests.

We move to the edge of the bushes and pear through. We look around and see teens walking around and all of them are heavily armed. We don't see much of a chance to run. I think back to all the different ways to hide. In a hidden place, above or below and in plain sight.

"Li follow my lead, we need to blend in until we find a way to run for it". I say with a hint of madness in my voice.

"Your nuts, where would we be able to hide". LI says. I pull the two knifes off my belt and look at LI the mad look back in my eye.

"We will head to that room in the tower". I say as I point to a glass wall. "The most important person will be there and we can use them as a hostage to keep those guys off us". An evil grin spreads across my face.

"Shaun you do know where we are right, so if this is where I think we are there is only one person who could be in that room". Li says quickly, but before he could finish we see the girl in pink walking towards us.

"Explain later just run". I say sprinting into the mass group of teens walking around. Li not far behind, but neither is the group of 8 teens who are trying to kill us. The first 4 we have no idea where they are. We reach the main door when an explosion goes off behind us and we hear the girl again singing about being a queen of a castle. We get inside and head straight for the stairs.

 **Ruby POV**

When we meet up with team JNPR we teamed up with them. I had to think of a way to find out why they are here, but this way I know where these guys are. We follow Blake as she tracks them through the wood. We see them behind a bush and were about to get them but Nora starts to sing and walk towards them. We see them run to the school and Nora loads her launcher, fires near them as they run into the building. The shell hit a wall which lead to Ports classroom.

As we go inside we move around the bottom floor. We sweep every room, every toilet and every closet but nothing.

"Where are those 2 thugs"? Weiss says with a slither of an accusation.

"Weiss how many time must we tell you not to judge others unless you know them" Yang says with a slight trace of anger.

"Okay, okay, let's just find them". She says with a hint of fear.

"Okay we are going to split into our partners". I say as we split. "Ok Weiss and I will go to the top floor, Yang and Blake, take the next 2 under that, Jaune and Pyrrha take this floor and the next floor and Ren and Nora take the basement levels". I say as we break off. "Call if you find anything" I say as we move to the elevator. 'Let's hope we find them before anything happens' I thought. But I was already too late.

We search for 15 minutes and we still can't find them anywhere. As we move off I hear a bang come from the very top floor. "GUYS THERE IN OZPINS OFFICE" I yell and we all run up to the office.

 **Ozpin POV**

 **20 Minutes earlier**

I'm sitting in my office minding my own business, bored out of my mind. I move to a chess board and was about to play by myself when my door gets kicked open. At first I don't recognise them, then I remember they are the two from my little test.

"So are you the one in charge here"? The tall blond asked.

"Yes and might I have your names please"? I ask politely.

"Why should I trust you, you send a group of people to kill us did you not" The blond says. The kid with brown punch the other in the arm. "Ouch, okay, okay, my name is Shaun and this short bed head is Li. Now that's out of the way….." He pulls a knife out and points it at my throught. "Call off those blood hounds you call students and tell us where the hell we are". The boy says with anger in his voice.

"I'll tell you what ever you like, but you must beat me in a game of chess". I hesitate at the question but move to a table with the chess set. I sit down.

"Ok then let's get this over with". The boy looks at the other teen and then the board.

 **Remnant POV**

 **10 minutes later**

As the match moves on Ozpin notices how Shaun keeps trying to block and set traps for his pieces. He blocks pawns with pawns the places one in a spot stopping any advance. Li watches the game but feels I'm not going fast enough and throws the chair making a loud bang.

"This is an interesting strategy you are using, why don't you attack"? Ozpin asked.

"Why sacrifice a piece, they all have values. Hold the line till your enemy makes a mistake then act, but don't keep attacking. You will need to keep that piece safe. You can't fight a battle if you have no troops". Shaun stated

"That's a different way at looking at a chess match". Ozpin chuckles

"Yeah but it works. So the way this is going one of us will have to attack".

Ozpin made the first strike, but lost a piece. He moved into a spot before a pawn and take the piece. Shaun keeps copying his movements and keeps a solid defence.

After 4 more minutes the game is called because of a stale mate. Ozpin looks at the bored and sees that they lost the same pieces and the same amount, he knew he had to answer their questions but they will need to answer his.

 **Li POV**

"So you will tell us what we want to know Ozpin and tell those students to stop chasing us and to come here". I say with a hint of boredom.

"Li why did you call him Ozpin, that's the name of a made up character for a show and everyone one in it is not real". Shaun whispers, then realisation hits him. "Wait everyone who's been chasing us seems familiar and wait …. no you can't be, is he". Shaun looks at me.

"Yes Shaun we are not on earth from what I've heard and this is THE Ozpin from the show and that would only mean the three teams chasing us were CRDL, JNPR and RWBY". My face pales at what I just said.

"Ok so 'Ozpin' where are we and why are those students attacking us"? Shaun asks the question.

"Well to start you are currently in my office at Beacon Academy, in the kingdom of Vale, on the planet Remnant. And those 'Blood Hounds' you named earlier are on their way besides CRDL because their leader is in the infirmary. Well what's left of it". Ozpin says.

Just as he finished speaking we could hear the sound of a group of people running down the hall. Before they reach the door I moved Shaun and myself to a far off corner where we sat and started to play a game of chess. The door suddenly gets kicked in and 8 people walk in. 6 female all about 17 and one about 15 and finally 2 males who both looked 17.

Shaun was focusing on his next move so he never saw them. I started to size them up and think what we could do to get out of here. Then Shaun mumbles something, braking me out of my focus.

"What"? I say unintelligently

"Check". Shaun whispers again.

I move my king and was about to look back at the group when I hear someone screech.

"YOU"! The girl in white says. I feel a tightness in my chest. I shake it off when suddenly Shaun slams his chair back and yells.

"CHECK MATE, HAHAHAHA"! Shaun yells in triumph, rising his hands into the air. Still not noticing the people in the room. He then looks to the group and instantly feels embarrassed. "Ahhhhhh". He says with his hands in the air.

Ozpin decides to step in before anything happens, as he can see the two teams are grabbing their weapons to attack the two male teen's people.

"So team RWBY and JNPR these are the 2 males you were sent to fight, but they escaped and got past you all the way to my office and still had time to play chess, I don't know what I should say about this". Ozpin states

"Sir with all due respect you never told us why we had to fight these people and what was the point of doing this exercise". The tall gladiator asks

"Well Miss Nikos, this was to see their skill level in a fight, although no fights took place". "And the only fight we saw was Cardin being thrown from the infirmary. Now so we can still see what they can do we will have them fight a team each". "And why don't we all introduce ourselves". Ozpin suggests. The small red caped girl instantly starts an introduction.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose and I'm the leader of team RWBY. The girl in white is Weiss Schnee, the girl with dark hair and a bow is Blake Belladonna and the girl with long gold hair is my sister Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you". The girl Ruby finishes. The Blond male specks next.

"Hi I'm Jaune arc, short, sweet, roles off the tongue (Shaun and Li face palm at the sentence), this is Nora Valkyrie, this is Pyrrha Nikos and this is Lie Ren. We make team JNPR". He finishes.

"Well I'm Li Burn and not much to tell really, just don't tell me to fix my hair it's always been like this". I say, I look at Shaun who now knows that this is all real. "Shaun you can introduce yourself now". I say.

"Oh yeah, right (Cough). My name is Shaun Boomer and I love animals, camping and anything that shoots, stabs, jabs or pokes. And as long as you're nice to me I'll be nice to you". He says but with a hint off distrust in his words

"Well now we all know each other what should we do" I say.

 **Remnant POV**

As Li finished talking Ruby suddenly started to feel really dizzy, she grabs Yang's arm for support but falls unconscious and lands face first into the ground. Everyone races to her side but Shaun, as he has a look of pain on his face. Blake is the only one to notice his eyes changing from a deep ocean blue into a dark, blood red for a second.

Shaun then growls and falls. Holding his head and tail bone. He starts to scream loud. Li moves over to him to see what's wrong but Goodwitch comes in and see's two people on the ground. She instantly makes carry glyphs and a feather glyph and jumps out the window and lands with no problem.

She takes them to the infirmary where Ruby is have a nightmare and the Shaun is in extreme pain. She then places them on beds and doctors look them over. They say Ruby's ok but something strange is happening to Shaun. When she looks she is almost faints from shock and surprise.

 **Ruby POV**

I'm standing is a world of ice and snow. I can see a small fire with someone there. I see a small boy sitting all alone.

"Hey little guy what's wrong" I ask.

"Have you ever had the feeling that something in your heart is trying to get out to do something bad? My heart shows love but it's filled with hate. It hurts, but if I let it out people will get hurt". The boys says with a tear.

"What bad thing will happen"? I ask.

"The beast that sits in all man's heart wishes to escape but can't. Mine wants out and it hurts. If it gets out I will lose control and I don't know what to do". Suddenly he stands up and looks at the moon. His face shows fear. He then speaks.

"The true nature of one's heart and soul show on the night of a full moon". He says and as I look into his eyes they are blood red. "I can't keep it in. run while you can". He says as he falls over and black smoke starts to cover him.

The Ice and snow get thicker. The boy has become a beast and I'm scared. I run, fast but the beast is faster. I look into its eyes and see hate, betrayal, jalousie and loneliness. As I run the beast snaps at my heals. The snow and ice hit harder. I see a hill and I clime. I know this place. I look and see the alter for my mother. I run toward it, the beast still a distance away. I look ahead over the cliff and see my mother's clock floating in mid-air and then I hear her voice.

"Ruby, the beast can't stay hidden forever and a heart made of ice is hard to melt. Keep the beast tame and melt the heart to save these people". Summer finishes.

"But mum, why me"? I ask.

"Because only you can help the heart melt and keep the madness of the beast from going wild". My mum says. "Okay you are waking up so I will finish quick". She moves forward and whispers into my ear. "A picture says a thousand words, but a smile hides a million secrets". After she says that she vanishes.

I start to awake and look around. I see Shaun in the bed next to me. I almost faint of shock at what I see transpiring.

 **Li POV**

I get to the infirmary but I can't enter. I hear Ruby's scared whimpers and nothing else.

I see Goodwitch and run to her.

"Ok what's happened and why was Shaun in pain"? I ask her.

"Your friends ok just needs sleep but he is not the same. You may visit". As soon as she says that I run into the room and I need to rub my eyes and pinch myself. I'm not dreaming. I look at Shaun in his bed asleep and at his side is a tail and on his head are fluffy ears. They look like wolf ears and tail. His canine teeth are sharper and longer. His nose twitches as he lays asleep on the bed.

Li knew what Shaun was now, he suddenly remember something and quickly ran from the room. He remembered all the talks they had about what they would be and look like in the world of Remnant, and now they are here everything they planned was coming true. So Shaun is now what he planned, and that only means his dark soul is real as well and it's made Shaun into what he is now.

Shaun has become a Faunus, and a wolf in sheep's clothing just waiting to burst free from its bonds. Li needed to find Ozpin but he was nowhere to be found.

 **3 hours later**

 **Ozpin POV**

As I look at the boy I'm still confused. As I look at the video of Cardin being thrown from the room. All I can see are red eyes. Those of a Grimm, on the face of the tall blond with ocean Blue eyes.

"Just what are you Shaun"? I ask myself. I get up from my chair in the lab. I take one last look at the boy on the monitor and head to my office. The question still playing on my mind as I walk.

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long, lots of assignments and exams so it's been slow. Reviews are good. I'll have the next chapter out sometime next month. Have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's a long wait between chapters I'm just really backed up on work. Ill post when I can.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Where have all the sane people gone?**

 **Shaun POV**

Pain.

That's all I feel as I appear in this dark place

I see that I'm young again. I'm in front of a small fire in a world of ice and snow. As I think, the pain seems to intensify. I feel a clawing sensation coming from my heart. For some reason I already know what is sitting there. My insanity, the beast within is trying to get out. The pain grows stronger. I start to cry and ask the pain to stop but it never does, but the pain does lesson enough for me to speak. As I look around I see a small petal fall next to me, I look at it and more appear.

A cloud of these petals floated towards me and a voice talks to me.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" it asked

"Have you ever had the feeling that something in your heart is trying to get out to do something bad? My heart shows love but it's filled with hate. It hurts, but if I let it out people will get hurt". I say with a whimper.

"What bad thing will happen?" it asked

"The beast that sits in all man's heart wishes to escape but can't. Mine wants out and it hurts. If it gets out I will lose control and I don't know what to do". I stand up suddenly and I look at the moon and it fills me with fear, the clawing feeling is about to rip me in half as I feel myself starting to change.

"The true nature of one's heart and soul show on the night of a full moon". I say as my voice becomes more ragged. I see in the whites of her eyes mine have become blood red. "I can't keep it in. run while you can". I fall over and my hands turn to smoke and I scream in pain as I change. My body was not, yet it was.

As the smoke clears I don't have control over, my body as it starts to run at the cloud of petals. I can finally see their colour. A blood, deep red yet with a mix of innocent strawberry red. As I approach the cloud at a speed I knew I did not possess, I dived at the petals, but missed. I keep chasing her as we hit a snowy peak.

As I approach I see the cloud of petals meld with another group must this one is of white and silver. I try to get through but I smash against a field of petals. As I move away the silver and white petals restrain me and take away most of the madness and I start to drift in to a world of black and white.

 **Ruby POV**

As I look at Shaun for a second I see that something about him is familiar with my dream. I see his soft plush wolf ears that are a dirty blond colour. His tail is a light blonde with a tip of brown and white. His canine are sharper and are drawing blood from his lips as he winces in pain.

I hear the door slam open and Li looks worried. He then runs straight from the room for no reason muttering something about Professor Ozpin. I look at Shaun and he is slowly calming down. He starts to lay there asleep and only breathing the occasional wince was heard.

I hear a thundering set of footsteps, a click of heals and a tap of a light step. My team were almost here. I dive from my bed and throw a curtain around Shaun and cover his tail. I just get back to my when yang (surprisingly) gently opens the door and looks around.

She sees me awake and smiles at me then moves to me. She take me into a bear hug but it's a soft one not a bone crushing hug. She look extremely worried but that cleared up when I hugged her back.

"How are you doing Ruby, you just dropped with no warning"? She says calmly.

"I don't know, I just felt dizzy and I dropped. Then I was dreaming of a land of Ice and snow, a little boy who became a monster and my mother's grave with her standing there, then I woke up here with the curtains around that bed". I say only slightly lying.

"I don't see why they are hiding him" Weiss says walking to the curtains. "Let's get a better look at this mystery man". Weiss says as she rips back the curtain. But the bed was empty. "I thought you said that he was here". Weiss exclaimed. She looks around the other beds and no one is there.

A window suddenly fly's open and something fly's out in a blur.

"THERE HE GOES" Screams Weiss and she charges after the blur. Blake just giggles and follows.

"Okay sis I'll be back soon. I need to stop your partner from killing herself in your absence". Yang says with a quick hug and runs off.

As I look at the door I hear a rustle sound. I look at Shaun's bed and see that he is asleep in his bed once more. I look at him for a second and he seems to twitch. He starts to move around and get up. His eyes are an ocean blue once more and he seems calm. Then puts a hand to rub his hair and looks blank, then he sees his tail and he is about to yell when I plant my hand on his mouth to stop noise.

 **Shaun POV**

As I wake up I'm covered in a sheet and a few blankets. I hear a voice more clearly then I normally would. Its high pitch and its painful. So I move under my bed and rap myself in a blanket. I then hear a curtain open and knew that was mine. The voice was getting higher in pitch as they moved around. I through my blanket through the window and I heard the voice stop then screech about running out of the room. Two other people followed the voice out of the room. After a few seconds I climb back into my bed and lay down.

But with all the noise I can't sleep so I sit up and yawn. I rub my hand over my head and felt something fluffy. I put both hands on my head and felt 2 fluffy ears sitting on my head. I rubbed them and it tickled, then a swoosh sound court my attention. I had a tail. It was a bushy tail that belonged to a dog or a wolf. I'm about to shout for Li when a red blur slammed a hand over my mouth.

With the shock I bite down and chomp into the hand. I hear an ear piecing scream and I jump back. I see that I've bitten a girl, and as I look closer I see that it's Ruby. I touch my teeth and see I have really sharp teeth. I taste an iron taste and its blood. I drop to the floor and back into a corner. My hand over my mouth and I start to bite my own hand.

The door gets smashed in and there is Yang. Red eyed. Blood is flowing from my hand now and I'm lying on the ground in the fetial position. She sees Ruby's hand has 2 bite marks and that I have blood on my mouth. She storms over to me. But when she gets there she sees that I'm in a pool of blood. A chunk of flesh from my hand lay in front of me but the skin and flesh have been healed.

When she got closer she saw the new ears and tail, she looked into his eyes and saw only fear, dread and confusion. As she got closer she saw his eyes dart to hers and something told her to get away. Weiss was over at Ruby healing the bite on her hand.

"Why are you so worried about him, he bit your sister and she has to punchers in her hand. If you won't do anything then I'm going to do something". Weiss said taking Myrtenaster from its sheath.

Just before she could take a step Shaun sprung up and rushed through the door and smashed it down. Wood splinters and glass shards riddle his chest as he runs. Pieces fall as he runs down the hall. His wounds have heal yet he still runs as fast as he can. Just before he gets out the main door he hits a heavily built male with brown hair and 3 cronies next to him. As they hit the ground they look at each other and back up 4 meters in opposite directions.

"So the guy who throw me through a wall is really a dirty, disgusting and lowly Faunus" say Cardin. His team and him all grab their weapons and get ready to strike.

"I don't want to fight you Cardin, Let me through now". I say an eerie second voice mixing with mine.

"Why should I let you through and how do you know my name"?

"Ozpin told me now, please move out of my way otherwise I will use force". I say in a threating tone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think I would be scared of you. Get him guys". His three cronies attack first.

I grab the knifes on my belt and role away, and kick one of them in the hip. I block a sword with a barrel and kick the guy in the balls. I move over to the one with the trident and pin it. He then spins if weapon disarming me. I dive and only manage to grab on knife.

"HAHA! What will you do without your weapon"? Cardin laughs, then charges at me with his mace.

I dive behind a wall. I see a button on the knife and press it hoping for a miracle. The sword shifted in places and became a katana like sword. I move around the corner and see the other knife and run for it. Cardin sees me and runs as fast as he can. But with his armour on is too slow. I grab the blade and hit the second button, now duel wielding 2 katana's, I charge at him and slash at his chest plate.

As the blades connect his armour just falls off and he falls unconscious. I hit the buttons again and they become daggers again.

"Now leave me alone ok". I say as I start to run again. As I look back I see Ruby in the window with a sad look on her face. I stop and jump into a tree to collect my thoughts.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

As I sit behind the thousands of screens showing all the realities in my control, I remember those 2 teens I sent to the Remnant reality. I flip to their screen and see that the blonde one has grown a tail and wolf ears. The brown haired one has longer hair and is a bit buffer then he once was.

I see that they are now separated so I channel into the brown haired teens separate screen. He's trying to explain why his friend ran off. It hit me that they won't be able to live at that school, because I've had dealings with Ozpin before and he won't accept any favours for another 1000 years. So looks like I need to give them a place to stay.

Once that's done I put a letter in the blonde's room and smile at how he would react. I leave the rooms and put the house generator button in the computers. I hit the launch button and made it so the impact would leave a path to town and the back of the school. I laugh and walk back to watch the fun.

 **Ozpin POV 2 hours before He enters lab**

As I walk through my school I think of what I plan to change my looks to next. Immortality is a pain when people know that you are still alive. I think back to when the two people who barged into my office and stalled me at chess. What are they and what is this darkness sitting inside the blond boy's heart and soul. As I walk down a secret hall I open the door to my lab with cameras to every room, building and most of the forests on the Beacon property. As I turn on the scream it shows a flaming object falling from the sky, I just groan.

 **LI POV**

As I look for Ozpin I hear a commotion over by the front of the building.

When I get there I see 2 guys pale as a ghost, one holding his balls in pain and another on the ground unconscious. I walk over to check out the damage but I don't see who did it. I walk away and head to the infirmary to see Shaun.

On my way I see Team RWBY walking back from there and I see Weiss and I feel my chest tighten. 'What's wrong at me' I think. As I walk past Weiss rams me into the wall.

"Hey what was that for"? I ask in confusion.

"Your friend just attacked Ruby and fled the scene like a chicken". She says with a smug grin.

Taking in this information, I straight away face palm. He's not running because he's a chicken or an idiot. He's running because he thinks something else will happen.

"Okay go sit down and I'll explain a something about Shaun". I say as I head to the Infirmary waiting room.

I sit down around the coffee table and lay back. The girls all sit down, Ruby took the bandage off and the wound has healed. She looked a little shocked but waved it off.

"So as you may have guessed Shaun and I are not from here. Where we come from your world was made by a man called Monty Oum. He made it and Shaun loved that world. He dreamt of coming here for so long. And since he didn't believe he would come here he made multiple weapons, Armour and a semblance. He made his Ditto Adaption. It allows him to take have multiple semblances and use them when he wants. But he made a side effect. The beast of madness. The more semblances he gets the madder he becomes." I start to explain. They look like they didn't believe me.

"He also made it that he could release the madness by having a tail and ears. They help him dissipate the madness in him. If he can calm down he will be fine and by taking a small drop of Ruby's blood he now can use her semblance. By taking blood or some kind of large DNA piece he can learn their semblance".

"But now that he is really here and everything he thought is coming true he believes that he will lose control". I finish.

"You know that is all a load of crap. We are the main world and you are just from some other world. And your friend was just really good at hiding his Faunus heritage". Weiss says with a snort.

"Why did I know that none of you would understand any of this?" I say with a sad voice. I look out the window and I see the sun slowly descending into the distance. I look at a big tree and smile, Shaun's in a tree looking into the distance. I look at the direction and jump from my seat. A flaming ball is heading for the court yard. I get up and run out.

 **Ruby POV**

Li's explanation was hard to believe but how do you suddenly grow a tail, ears, long teeth and then start to run away from everyone. Li looked out the window with a sad look. He smiled a bit when he looks out it and sees Shaun in a tree laying down with a tiny stream like mist floating off him. He moves from the tree and looks into the distance. Li suddenly bursts up and runs out of the room.

From the sudden move we all were shocked then we saw him run past a window towards the massive fire ball. Shaun was moving faster than Li and followed the fire ball into the forest.

As I get up I run to the door and see my team still in shock at the sight of a massive fire ball.

"Guys come on we need to move and see what's happening". I say.

Just as I say that the fire ball hits the ground and the shock wave throws everyone around. Weiss hit the wall, Blake hit the book case and yang hit the coffee table. They were all knocked out. I get up from the floor and see the window is smashed. I shard of glass has been smashed into my hand. I pull it out and run. Not thinking of the pain. I run straight out of the building and head straight to the smoky crater.

As I run there are smashed walls and windows, statues and arch ways have been destroyed. The forest though seemed like nothing had hit it. It then hit me, if this happened to the school then Shaun and Li would have felt a 10x more powerful blast being near the crater.

As I move through the forest I see barely any damage. Maybe one or 2 plants ripped up but nothing else.

I move closer and I see a trail. When I look at it, what I see makes me gasp and cover my mouth. Li is next to a rock with one of his arms torn off. I rush over to him and I see he's breathing normally like nothing happened. His eyes open and he looks at his arm and laughs then winces.

"Well this complicates things". He laughs out. "Well if everything I wanted is then…." He pauses.

Slowly the skin and bone start to reform and the muscles, fat and nerves grow back. I felt like vomiting as I watched. His arm was fully re grown and working in 10 minutes.

"I had a regeneration semblance. I can regrow any part of myself and the more I have to re-grow that part the faster I can re-grow it". He stated.

"Ok well I think we should go find Shaun before I lose my lunch". I say as I head to the stream of smoke. Li catches up to me and we begin to run as we see there is still a fire.

As we get closer we hear laughter. I look near a tree and see Shaun laughing up against a tree, with fire missing him as he lays on a green area and the tree is fine.

"HAHAHAHA, that was fun let's do it again." Shaun laughs his tail and ears with small parts of black.

He then shakes his head and gets up to move over to the crater still laughing. He looks into the hole and see's 2 big crates. He moves closer and grabs one of the crates. One has S.B on it and the other has L.B. He pulls a knife from his side and hits a button and it becomes a katana. He swings the blade and the front falls down. Inside was almost like a room. It was filled with a bed, a car, and repair stations, some weird machines that have windows 10 on its screen, a bath room, a kitchen and a living room/games area.

Shaun just has his mouth open. And walks over to a wall with photos and a letter. The pictures has a family and some with lots of friends. He opens the note and starts to get really angry. I take the letter and read it.

 **Dear my new toys**

 **I have taken you from your homes and placed you in a world that will change because of you. Your own world will fall to a war in 7 months' time and only you two can stop it.**

 **This world's science are trying to make a machine to brake the fabric of realities and attack others. I've estimated that they will be able to construct this machine in 5 months.**

 **When they appear in your world, both your families will be some of the first to die thanks to this world taking all hunters and huntresses full and in training into a special commando troop.**

 **You must make allies, Find their projects, destroy the machines, kill the scientists and take/delete all of their research.**

 **Do as I say and they will live and I'll give you a device that will allow you to get you between your world, this world and mine. Have fun and these two rooms are an apology to you in advance, have fun.**

 **From your favourite lord of realities**

As I see the look on Shaun's face he waves over to Li and he pulls up a picture. It's of a girl around his age and he's smiling next to her. He pulls out one more photo and it has a family and a dog on it. When he sees it he smiles and a tear falls down his face. I look around the room once more as Li moves into Shaun's crate. He looks around and leaves. Walking to his crate.

I'm confused and now Li's explanation seems more realistic. I look out the door and see Li opening his crate. His looks like Shaun's but with a bigger computer and a different car. He read the letter and went straight to the computer. As he logged on a grinding sound was heard. Then Shaun went on his and his started up and the grinding got louder.

The crates move next to each other and they join. Rooms and walls started to form and soon two, one story houses are right next to each other, with a drive way that splits in 2 directions. Then the garages and back yards are joined together. It may as well been one house.

I look at Shaun and he has a sad smile on his face as he says one thing.

"Time to unleash the dogs of war" He says as his eyes flash a crimson red and he smiles.

 **Hey guys, chapter 4 is finally out. I did this in 3 days with little sleep while on a cadet activity. So I'm still doing this story and I will be holding this for now so I can re-write the first 3 chapters and to write chapter 4 of my Rangers apprentice and RWBY crossover story.**

 **Ok I'll let you all know when I have other things on and if I'm going to make any more changes. CYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Between school, homework, job hunting, cadets, illness, sport and my girlfriend it's not easy to write much. Oh and I've been writing my other story. So that's taking time and doing better than this one. Must not be American enough Haha joke. That was a bit racist but oh well it is an American creation so I do get a lot of Americans reading this but.**

 **Input and new Ideas are always good but I need reviews for that. Ok so on to the chapter.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

 **Chapter 5**

 **ROUND ONE FIGHT (ding)**

 **Shaun POV**

One week. We have been here for one week and we have really done nothing in terms of doing our job. Ozpin still hasn't called us to fight. Li and I have mainly been playing video games on our PC's and racing in our cars, go-karts and motorbikes while still getting in time to try our weapons and see what we could do. Why do we have so much stuff? I still want to figure that one out.

So back on track. After a week of waiting I get a knock on my door.

"One sec Li someone's at the door. Don't you dare cheat"? I finish into the mic as I walk away. I walk to the door and I can hear a screeching voice complaining about how far this place is away from the school. I can also hear 2 voices having a go at the screech for this. I already know who this is.

I open the door and see team RWBY standing there. But they all look a bit stunned. Ruby is blushing, Weiss is a bit gob smacked, Blake is trying to read her book but looks every now and then and Yang just laughs at the other girls.

"You all look like you have never seen a shirtless guy before". Yang laughs. I look down and run back into my room and put a shirt on. I come back a bit embarrassed.

"So after that show and tell moment. What can I do for you ladies"? I ask with as much confidence as I can.

"Ozpin has asked us to tell you that you and Li will get to choice between us and JNPR you guys want to fight". Say Ruby still behind Yang with a blush on her face.

"OK let me just get Li on the line. Come on in by the way. The fridge is stocked, couches soft and a TV set to die for" I say with a laugh.

I get to the computer and see Li attacking me when we had a truce. "You asshole I said no attacking while I'm away". I dive onto my computer and start playing the game trying to get lost ground back. I didn't notice the girls looking at the photos in the room or them looking at what I was playing.

"You can't beat me Li, You suck at these kind of games". I laugh into the mic.

"Oh yeah, coming from the guy who keeps getting his ass handed to him by me on LOL". I retorts back.

"That's because I don't sit on that game like it's a vital organ". I counter. "Anyway important matters. Team RWBY are here and have informed me that we have a choice between them or JNPR in this match thing Ozpin wants us to do".

"We are fighting the girls, their done and no more talking abou….." Before he could finish I had sent a sneak attack of 5 different small but strong army's to attack him from 5 different sides as my main army kept his forces in check.

"I do believe that's game over LI" I laugh in victory as I destroy the last of his base. "Now get a shirt on and get over here". I turn around and see the girls just looking around. But Ruby was watching me play. "You interested in video games Ruby"? I ask. She looks a bit embarrassed and mumbles.

"Not really but can I try that game". She asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Maybe some time in the future red". I say with a smile as I ruffle her hair.

A door opens and Li walks in with a bottle of vodka in his hand. I face palm.

"You're drunk". I dead pan.

"Yep" he responds but then acts normal. "And now I'm not".

"So when is this fight"? I ask as me and Li take a seat.

"In about 30 minutes" Says Ruby. I spit my drink.

"Well then we have work to do, meet us at the arena" I say as I push them out the door and get changed. For the past week we have still been training and figuring out how to use our weapons properly. And boy did we remember it all fast. Every mod and shape for our weapons came to light and worked.

After 10 minutes of changing we went to the garage and got in our respective cars.

"Race you". I heard over the inter com and I see Li drive off. I speed off down the road and slowly gain on LI as we head to beacon.

 **Ruby POV**

The walk back to school was taking forever. We will only just make the match at this point. But as we walk we hear the sound of engines. I look back and see 2 cars like things speed towards us. The drivers see us and both drift to a stop and roll down their windows.

"You guys need a lift". Asked the driver of the black car. As the car rumbled. I look closer and see that the eyes belong to Shaun.

"Ok but what are you guys driving". I ask.

"Well that's a secret red" he says as they open doors.

Yang and Weiss get into the car that must be run by LI and Blake and I get into the car Shaun is driving. We hear a count down.

"Ok on three. 1….2…" Voooooooom. Was all we heard as Shaun shot off with Li not far behind? As he drive we drift around corners and speed down straights. He can see the school but nether car slows down. We are only 200 meters from the arena when both cars skid to a Holt.

"Well let's get this over with". Says Li.

 **Shaun POV**

As we walk into the building, the noise of all the spectators was deafening. Team RWBY have moved off and is getting ready for the fight. Li and I walk into the arena with our gear and the room falls quiet.

I look around and see some people who must be teachers and team CRDL sitting in an area off to the left. Team JNPR sit 2 rows down from them. As we walk to the bench that sits on the far wall I hear whispers thanks to my new ears.

"How well do you think they will fight" says one person?

"They are going to be destroyed" says another.

"Li remember when we designed these weapons and we worked out who we would work best to fight"? I ask Li

"Yeah what's that got to do with right now? We don't know if that is true, so choose a target and attack or be support like you're designed to be". He says with a laugh.

"This is why I have DPS characters. Always overly confident". We laugh at each other's remarks. "And remember try to keep as much a secret as possible and only use what is needed". I say while putting the last of my gear on. I take the box off my back and put it on the bench but with 2 black metal plates facing the ring.

"Hopefully I won't need that". I say to myself.

Li puts his short sword on his back and Cardin starts to laugh.

"You call that a sword. You are going to be smash". Laughs Cardin out loud.

"At least I'm not over compensating with a mace to try and show people how small your dick is". Li fires back. I fall to the ground laughing. Ozpin, a female with a purple cape and team RWBY walk into the arena. Ozpin grabs a mic and speaks.

"Hello first years. Today we have 2 guests that I am wanting to test. They have already out smarted one of your teams while still in the infirmary and escaped 2 of the best teams in this year group and made it to my office. I am very interested to say the least, and after hearing this I bet you are too". Finishes Ozpin as the room bursts into cheers.

"So today in this fight we have team RWBY". The crowd cheers loudly.

"And our guests Li Burn and Shaun Boomer". The crowd is quiet all but whispers that are being passed around.

"Teams to your corners and ready yourselves". Finishes Ozpin. As we get to our corner Li has a bit of sweat on his face.

"Maybe we should stick to that planning". He says with a gulp.

The lady with the purple cape gives us 2 tablets and tells us to take them. Which we do. It scans me and a green bar and the same for Li shows on our screens.

"First to render their opponents aura down to 15% wins. Let the fight begin". Says the purple caped teacher.

 **Remnant POV**

Yang and Ruby charge head on at Li and Shaun. Shaun moves to Ruby with his Blades drawn. Li attacks Yang with an explosive punch. Ruby starts to run circles around Shaun. A flash of steal and Shaun jumps. Crescent Rose just missed his boots. Shaun land and dive into a random spot of the vortex and hit Ruby in the chest. The momentum from the crash sends them both flying in opposite directions.

Shaun hits a wall and his Aura count drops down 5%. The crowd cheer as they see Shaun hit the wall and Li get smashed into the ground by Yang.

 **Li POV**

 **2 minutes earlier**

As Yang and Ruby charge I see Shaun move to intercept Ruby with his 2 swords. Yang throws an Aura filled punch. I throw a jab to intercept. My hand shatters on impact. Yang takes the advantage and throws a powerful uppercut and sends me flying up. She then jumps up and throws an explosive punch throwing me to the ground making a crater. My aura drops 20% and I see Shaun smash into the wall.

I look up and see Yang flying down towards me. I quickly role out of the way and throw a kick and connects with her wrist before she hits the ground sending the force towards Ruby and Shaun. Shaun sees what happened and plants a kick into Ruby's stomach before she can move, sending her into the blast zone. She lands on her back and is hit with Yang's explosion, taking 15% of her aura. Shaun then charges at Yang and tackles her into the crater. This gives me time to pull out my sword and half the arena laughs at its compact size. I move it behind my back with the blunt side facing forward. Weiss charges at fast. I swing me sword around and hit a button on the hilt and it expands as I swing. Just before Weiss reaches me my sword is at full length and is 3 metres long and 40 cm wide. As the shift happened so fast no one saw it happen as Weiss get smash into the wall like a bullet from a gun. She lost 15% of her aura.

 **Remnant POV**

The crowd were a bit shocked. Only 5 minutes in and these 2 strange people have taken 3 people from team RWBY and used 2 against each other while smashing another into a wall. They look around the arena and see the Blonde pinning Yang in the crater and the brown haired kid is making his way towards them, his giant sword dominating the shadow from the lights.

"Li get over her and help me" says the Blond as he tries to keep Yang in check "Use the blunt side to smash into her stomach". He finishes as he goes on his back and has Yang's back to his stomach.

Li looks at his friend and questions him.

"Are you mad Shaun that will damage you as well?"

"Just do it" Shaun says with a strain in his voice. As his tail moves and starts too tickle Yang. She stops fighting and Shaun moves out of the way just as Li smashes his sword into Yang's chest, making the crater bigger. This take 25% of her aura out. Blake is still nowhere to be seen. Shaun must hear something as he uses both his swords as a block above and deflects Blake's blades away from Li and himself.

Blake stabilised herself as Ruby gets back to her feet. Some bandages start to fall from her hand and where the shared of glass had stabbed her now looks normal despite the doctors saying that she will have a scar across her hand. Ruby charges Shaun with a side was cut, but Shaun just vanishes in a small flare of fire and a small trail flows behind Ruby as Shaun smiles and states

"THIS IS SPARTA"! Slamming a kick into her butt sending her over her mark and into a wall face first. 5% of her aura was lost. Li just looks at Shaun with a blank stare.

"Really Shaun, you did the Spartan kick thing from 300" Li says, Shaun just laughs and smiles at Li.

They turn and see Team RWBY are now re-grouping on the far side of the arena. When Ruby yells, "FREEZERBURN" and Yang and Weiss charge into action. Weiss freezes the floor and Li falls over, then Yang jumps and punches the ground and sends the arena into thick mist. Shaun helps Li up and puts his hand up. The crowd hear a clash of metal on metal and start to wander what's happening when they see blurred out lines of team RWBY facing 2 blurs on the far side. "CHECKMATE" was suddenly heard from the arena and two figures disappear towards the far figures. The clash of blades and smash of steal hitting the ground was heard. Then out of the blue they hear the sound of rage scream across the arena.

"NICE TRY"! One of the far blurs scream as a wearing sound is heard and the mist starts to be fanned away. When the view is not as blurred the crowd see that the box on the challenger's side has vanished and now they tall blond known as Shaun is spinning and object but is slowing down. He slams it into the ground and the crowd look at it and start to piece together what Shaun now holds. As the mist now vanishes team RWBY's aura was now starting to slide below 50% where the 2 male's aura was on about 60%. The teachers and students were shocked at this.

But when we looked at the 2 males they were breathe hard and sweating like they had been doing heavy swings. In the crowd, Cinder Fall and her 2 minions are watching the fight unfold and Cinder was wonder how the blond one had gotten that big weapon onto the field. Then it clicked, the box.

 **6 days ago/one day after the buildings arrived**

 **Shaun POV**

As Li and I are sitting on a log just outside of our new homes, we study our weapons that now sit with us. Li looks at his sword and flicks it down and with no effort it shifts into a massive blade. The shock of it happening sends Li back in shock.

"So they can be activated the same way as we imagined them". Li says sitting back up. He lifts the blade with no effort at all. I look at my swords and look at the strange hilts at the ends of my swords. I place them together and the hilts click together and the blades extend from 1.5 metres to 2 metres long. I spin it around and it's like I had used them my whole life. I stop and pull them apart and shift them back to knife form.

I pull the box on my back around to the front and look at it for a moment. I grab them handle and hit a button. The axe head moves around and the pole shifts into a full duel blade battle axe. I then hit another button and spin the handle. As I do, a second battle axe head folds out, the centre shaft shifts longer. I look at my weapon with a smile.

"So it is what I thought it was going to be". I say.

The weapon was a 5 metre long pole with twin battle axe heads on them. It was a double sided, double headed battle axe. I smile as I remember what I could do with this and my swords. I more to grab my swords and extend them to full length with a smile.

 **Back to the arena battle**

 **Shaun POV**

I look at the battle axe and smile at the damage it has made. I start to spin it again and slam it into the grown in a side swiping motion, sending debriy and an explosion towards team RWBY with a massive grin on my face. I look at the team as they dodge the attack only taking 5% aura damage each and smile madly while saying.

"Oh you are just a treat" I say to no one as I smiled madly.

 **So chapter 5 is finally out. Would love to have hear some reviews from you guys. Ideas are always aloud. Chapter 6 won't be out for a month or 2, depends on school and my other story. Earth will come back to this story in another 10 – 15 chapters. What will Earth be like now? The OC characters and weapons are based on real people and weapon designs. The last parts for the weapons are not being shown yet.**

 **Ok catch you later.**


End file.
